The Painful Past
by Badassdragoncosplay
Summary: Each Vocaloid comes from a horrible different dimension, which is why they ran from them,ran to a new dimension, to a new life. At least, that's how Kagamine Len and Utatane Piko feel. But, is running from painful memories good? Or is it cowardly?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone as a child has, at least one time, asked their mother or father to check for monsters, either in the closet, or under the bed. Yet, as you grow older, that paranoia disappears, unless you do something stupid, something like, watch a horror movie, stumble across a horrifying picture online,

or witness a murder.

My twin sister Rin clutched my arm in a death-like grip, refusing to let go. I could barely hold back the scream subsiding in my throat.

The small White-haired boy crumpled to the ground. Barely breathing.

The bullet had gone through his head.

"P-piko!" I whispered.

Rin gripped me tighter, causing my arm to start bleeding.

Piko's head turned towards the room we were hiding in, his face drenched in blood. He mouthed us a silent word.

"Run."

I don't remember what happened next. One minute I was staring at my best friends dead body, the next, I was dragging Rin with me outside in the rain, our bodies shaking with our sobbing.

I had trouble figuring out which was drenching my face. The rain? Or my tears?

How could this be happening? How? Piko had assured us everything would be fine, that they wouldn't hurt him! And then, reality decided to slap me in the face.

"He knew this would happen." I whispered. "THAT IDIOT KNEW!"

Rin looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about Len?" She asked.

"He knew they would kill him, If he had hidden with us, they would have looked around and found us. They would have killed us all!" I was screaming now. "THAT IDIOT! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED! HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH US!"

Rin understood now and was staring at me looking as horrified as I felt.

"H-he wouldn't just leave us like that Len" She started. "Right?"

We stared at each other in silence. She knew as well as I did that Piko had died to save us.

My knee's collapsed beneath me and I fell to the ground. I wasn't sure I could even function correctly anymore. Too much had happened.

Rin fell to the ground next to be and wrapped her arms around me for support.

What would happen now? Our Best friend- no, our brother, was dead. We'd never see him again. I'd never see his smile again.

It felt like my heart was about to explode. Just who had died exactly? Me or Piko?

I was too busy dying inside to realize the murderer was standing in front of us, the gun pointed towards my head.

"I found you." He growled.

I was too paralyzed to do anything. It looked like I'd be seeing Piko again soon, in death.

What happened next, I never fully understood.

A dark haired man I had never seen before snuck up behind the shooter and whacked him across the head with a metal bat.

Rin and I stared at the newcomer in shock.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice breaking.

The man didn't answer for a while, just looked at us.

"I can offer you a way out." He stated, as if he knew everything that had happened to us.

"What are you talking about?" Rin questioned, her voice still shaking.

"A way out. In other words, I can offer you a new life. I now everything that's happened to you. I've been observing you for the past year, I know the hell you've both been through."

"If you know so much about us, why couldn't you save Piko?" I snapped, angry at this poser.

"I didn't think he was going to let himself die." was all the stranger said. "I thought he actually had a plan.

"You're crazy if you think you can change anything for us." I whispered. "We're already fated to die."

Rin flinched at my words, but I made no move to comfort her.

"But I can, I can take you to a new world, with new friends known as Vocaloids, You can get you're lives back. If you only trust me."

"I don't deserve a life, Piko won't ever get his back, and it's my fault he died." I countered.

"What if I told you he could, in a way?"

We both stared at the man in confusion.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

"You can call me 'Master'" He replied.

"We could see Piko again?"  
"In time."

This man was offering us a new life, a new family, and our brother back. This couldn't be real. He had to be crazy. Right?

Anyway, this was actually supposed to be the second story I uploaded onto fanfiction, but there was always so much detail, backstory, and plots, that I could never really figure out to start it or word it...Until now. Warning: This story is going to have a huge backstory for each character, and it will most likely have themes and language later.

Also, Sorry for not updating in a while, I will most likely add at least one more chapter to each of my stories later tonight.

written by A


	2. Chapter 2

Len's Pov

Stranger danger, right?

Well, what would you have done if you had nothing else to live for?

Would you have laughed in his face and declined? Or would you have been like us and accepted?

There was no question, We had a chance to see our brother again. And that in no way, was _Crazy._

But, What I didn't expect was when he had said he'd take us to a new world,

He wasn't kidding.

I don't know how he did it, or where he got that type of technology, but he had taken us to a different dimension.

It had been awkward at first, but it was relatively easy to adjust to life here. Everyone here had been in a bad situation in their old dimensions, there was the carrot girl, Gumi, who had come from an abusive family, there was the purple one, Gakupo, Who's wife had killed their daughter and tried to kill him, Etc.

They actually understood us, and tried to help us adjust to life here, and forget about our old lives. All of it, our old 'friends', our old 'family', and of course, Piko's dead body.

But forgetting memories is never easy.

Nightmares haunted me every night, Images of the lifeless body always lingered in my mind, and of course there was my own guilty conscience.

I didn't go back to see if they had a funeral for him. Besides, what would the cruel world care if one child got a proper funeral? Why would anyone care?

But, I wasn't fooling anyone.

I had entirely selfish reasons not to go back and give him a funeral myself.

And those reasons were:

Closure.

Truth.

And pain.

Three things that would surely kill me, and three things I didn't want. Closure and truth would mean I'd have to accept things the way they were. The pain of realization would surely send me into an dark, endless abyss of grief, from which I'd never be able to return.

What made it all worse, was that there was no Piko here. Well, there was no Piko here 'Yet' as Master had said.

So there was no way I could trick myself into thinking he wasn't dead, 'Yet'.

I stared gloomily out of the big window in the kitchen.

I was beginning to doubt that I'd ever see Piko again.

Rin and I weren't the only ones who felt that way either.

He was an important character in other peoples lives too, he had been the older brother of both the small children, Yuki and Gachapoid, he had been Lily's loving boyfriend, even Meiko's adopted child.

There was a loud crash behind me. I turned to see that Master had announced something to everyone in the kitchen, and that Rin had dropped a plate.

"What did you say?" I asked, I hadn't been paying attention, I had been too busy depressing myself.

Master stared directly into my eyes, and said something that chilled me to the bone.

"I found a Piko."


	3. Chapter 3

Len's Pov

In a matter of seconds, everything in my head had gone blank.

What? Whatwhatwhatwhat?

He found a Piko? He found a Piko! My brother! He was here!

He was alive!

I launched myself at Master, grabbing the collar of his shirt, and pulling down so that his face was level with mine.

"Where? Where is he?" I shouted, shaking the older male back and forth.

Yes. I did realize how crazy I looked. Did I care? No. Not at all.

I was going to see Piko again!

I didn't care that it wouldn't be my Piko. But just seeing his face again would be enough.

Enough. Enough to what? Trick myself into thinking my Piko wasn't dead? Did I really want that?

Yes. Yes, that is what I want. False assurance. Because lies are easier to believe than the truth.

"Well if you'd stop shaking me I'd show you!" Master shouted, breaking my line of thought.

I gingerly let go of his shirt and pushed him lightly.

"Lead the way." I mumbled.

"Fine, fine." Master grumbled, brushing off his shoulders. "But I have to explain something to you- no, to everyone first."

Everyone turned to Master with looks of confusion. Was there something wrong with Piko?

I mentally slapped myself. Duh Len! Of course there was something wrong with him. He just escaped a horrible dimension where all his problems were. He was probably a little bit freaked out right now.

Rin and I sure had been at first.

"He's a little bit freaked right now," Master continued/

Nailed it! I silently congratulated myself.

"But a little more than any of you had been,"

Wait, what?

"To the point of paralysis. He hasn't moved a muscle since I left him in his new bedroom."

Jesus Christ, what?

"B-but why?" I stuttered.

This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to talk and interact with the new Piko! We were supposed to be best friends instantly!

Master shuddered.

"That dimension," He paused, as if a horrible taste had invaded his mouth. "Was the most terrifying place I've ever been. To thing that Piko had lived there for fourteen years. I don't know how he's still alive."

I shivered at his words. How could any place have been that awful? TH others around did the same thing. Rin looked like she might start crying.

"There's one more thing," Master started.

There's _more?_ I want to sleep tonight, thank you very much!

"When he finally snaps out of it," He faltered.

"Don't provoke him. I don't know what he'll do."


	4. Chapter 4

Len's Pov

My head and heart were overflowing with emotion. To the point that I couldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling.

Relief that a Piko had been found mixed with the utter despair from learning about his current condition.

Every part of me felt like it was about to explode.

"Well, anyone who still wishes to go and see him may follow me to his room." Master stated, interrupting my thoughts.

Every Vocaloid that lived in the house was by Masters side almost immediately. I guess his story intrigued everyone more than scared them.

Master sighed and started walking towards the stairs. He led everyone up them and down the long corridor until we reached the last door on the left.

Carefully he opened it and quietly ushered everyone inside.

Everything about the room was white. The walls, the carpeting, even the young boy sitting on the bed staring at the wall, away from everyone.

I almost gave a cry of delight at seeing Piko again, but decided against it.

Everyone stood motionless, not daring to disturb the utter silence. The unmoving boy seemed more like a wax figure than a living, breathing human.

Gakupo was the first to break the chain that kept everyone from moving a muscle. He calmly walked up to Piko and poked him lightly in the head.

"You said he's been like this every since you brought him home?" Gakupo questioned.

Master shook his head yes.

Gakupo continued to examine Piko.

"Hey, What's this?" He asked starting to pick up something laying on the sheets next to Piko.

Even I could tell it was a notebook.

It all happened so fast, that at first, I wasn't sure it had happened at all.

Piko's hand shot up and latched onto Gakupo's wrist, his long nail's digging into the skin.

Gakupo gave a cry of shock as Piko's head whipped around until the two of them were face to face.

"No touching," Piko paused. "My stuff."

Gakupo dropped the notebook back on the bed and Piko let go of his wrist, to resume staring blankly at the wall.

"I think that's enough for today!" Master shouted, ushering us all out of the room as fast as he could.

** Sorry for the short chapter, the next one should be longer though. Anyway, as a special treat, I've decided to share with you what's been going on inside my head today! Starring the Vocaloid shota boys!**

**Oliver: ~Can't beat my, can't beat my, no they can't beat my BRITISH RAGE~ **

**Len: ~OoooooooOoooo Let's take his Leather Pants~**

**Lui: ~Say what you want, but it's not gonna work, and you're not gonna get my Leather Shoes~**

**Piko: ~Oh, that's just what we need, another Lady GaGa song parody.~**


	5. Chapter 5

Len's Pov

My heart was racing from the sudden adrenaline rush. What exactly just happened? And then something occurred to me.

Piko had reacted...

When Gakupo tried to take his notebook.

An idea was already forming in my mind.

Later that night I would sneak into Piko's room, and attempt to talk to him. If he didn't respond at first, (Which I figured would happen since he didn't react when Gakupo poked him) I would take the notebook, and either force a reaction out of him, or learn about him by reading the secrets hidden inside the precious object.

A perfect plan!

But something was still nagging at my insides.

What was it?

Morals?

No.

Honor?

Nope.

Pride?

Screw Pride.

And then I remembered the old saying.

'Curiosity killed the cat.'

I paused to think, once again, about whether or not I should do this. What would Rin think If she knew I was planning to do this?

Guilt started to grow inside my stomach and I hung my head.

"No, I shouldn't be like the cat." I whispered to myself.

I let go of a big smile.

That's okay. I've always thought of myself as more of a dog, anyway.

~000~

The rest of the night passed by rather awkwardly, seeing as everyone's minds were on the strange reaction Piko had had.

Gakupo was nervously fidgeting with his hands worrying that he had offended Piko in some way. Luka was trying to comfort him, but nothing was working.

I yawned and flopped down on the living room couch.

It was only a few more hours until I put my plan into action.

_Only a few more hours until I regain that which was taken from me._

If only the clock didn't move so agonizingly slow!

It felt like I had been laying here for hours but in actuality it hadn't even been a minute.

I Silently counted to myself.

The cuckoo clock to my left rang out ten times, signaling the hour.

Dammit! Why was everyone taking so long to go to freaking bed?!

A loud, shrill scream pierced the air, shattering my train of thought.

Was that Yuki?

_Sorry for the late update, reason is posted on the last chapter of 'What's your secret' if anyone actually care. Also just felt I should tell you that Piko will be fully joining us in the next chapter!_


End file.
